Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-5232449-20140928161746
I will never forgive Marlene King and the other writers for killing off the most complex and interesting character on the show,' Mona Vanderwall'. If they really wanted to shock the viewers, they could have gotten rid of others useless but equally loved characters (for example Ezra, Caleb or Ezra... please remind me why they're still on the show). But since Marlene has always had a thing for these three "epic love stories", she will never have the courage to break them up. Spoby/Ezria's betrayal storyline was basically the same, and instead of writing some passionate, tormented and maybe less boring love story, she made them come back together after a few episodes... and obviously Ezra and Toby's exscuses for being ACTUAL stalkers (because this is what Ezra was... he had a flat full of pictures, computers and documents of the girls and still he is portrayed as a saint, not as someone that got obsessed by them and looked like a total creep, also conving Aria to stop being friends with the other girls) were banal and cheap. Marlene could introduce more than twenty new love interests for the girls, but we are all aware of ONE thing: Haleb, Spoby and Ezria will be endgame. They don't even have to try, we all know how this is going to end. And honestly, after five seasons of them, I couldn't care less about the romances that are the most boring and annoying part on the show. Marlene had ONE chance of making them interesting, but she managed to do the opposite. THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL WATCHING, asked a girl that also happens to be a Spoby/Haleb/Ezria shipper. Because, this is not what the show is about; I know ABC Family always orders a season of more than twenty episodes and will always ask for more because the show is the most successful on their network, but THIS is ruining the show, since Marlene King and the other producers/writers/whatever have to write a season full of annoying, useless and WTF storyline that will never get an actual answer (like Grunwald saving Alison? Seriously, that'd better be a lie BECAUSE THERE WAS NO NEED TO INTRODUCE THE SUPERNATURAL, thank you). How many answers do we get each season? How many murders happened that never got an answer (Ian's, whose body was found in 204, Garrett's and Wilden's)? How many clues and stuff we're given that will never fit into the puzzle? Pretty Little Liars had a great potential; it could have become a bad-ass, shocking and amazing show, because I''' know Marlene can'''. She's good writer, she came up with many great storylines, she could have done something much better (obviously I'm not blaming her 100%, but the network as well because seven seasons are definitely too much for a show that's supposed to be a thriller, not a damn soap opera). A boy calculated that not even half of the questions have been solved. Not to mention that time doesn't pass in Rosewood (read the post I posted below to get an idea). LOL. + every midseason/season finale is spoiled by ABC Family every freaking time. Basically we already know what will happen on the episode before even watching it; I know they need to promote them, but 80% of the fandom already knew that Mona was going to die. I really hope the latest spoilers will be true because this -A thing is seriously getting on my nerves (I'm not quoting Alison, no no), and I feel like the show needs a fresh new start. Oops, I wrote too much. But what I meant is: 1) Pretty Little Liars used to be my favorite show; I'm still watching it because Marlene still manages to make it addicting and juicy (even though I have to admit I lost interest in those past two years) and it makes me angry that so many things still do not make any sense. Also that for a very long time romances have been more relevant than the "thriller" part itself. 2) This post didn't mean to offend anyone. I do like Marlene King, but I don't approve what she's doing with the show. THIS DOESN'T MEAN I HATE HER. 3) This is my opinion -- I went way too far because it's something I needed to wrote. But please respect it and don't start a war, LOL.